¿Quién tiene miedo de los lobos?
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una estudiante transerida a una academia...pero lo que no sabe, es que es la única chica hay, pero por suerte, encuentra a su amigo de la infancia, Natsu Dragneel, pero por un razón el no quiere saber nada de ella y es un poco frió con ella y algo distante...¿Que sera de Lucy con miles de lobos acechándola? NaLu!:3
1. Primera Ronda

!Woolas!:3 como estan minna?*-* espero que bien jeje ^^Uu bueno! este es mi nuevo proyecto con mi hermana xD y...pues o-o nada (? okno ._. Emm...Natsu aqui no sera como en "Natsu" de siempre ^^Uu esque quise cambiarle un poco la personalidad *-* y Lucy se vera un poco mas infantil o-o, la verdad me centre en un manga que lei hace mucho~ n-n y pues los chicos tenian esa personalidad...n-n !Ah! mi fic "Amistad de la Infncia" estara parado u.u ya que seguire en "La partida de Lucy" que, ya creo como en el sabado el cap u.u y otra cosa xD! este fic solo tendra uno cap..oo 6 :3 ^^ Bueno! a Leer~ n-n

* * *

¿Quién tiene miedo de los lobos?

Capitulo 1 : Primera ronda!?

Mayo… academia Teuduo

-La escuela tiene tres pisos, la de profesores esta en el primero, los salones de clases para los de primero y segundo año están en el segundo piso- Anuncio el director de la academia.

-Bien- Dijo una chica rubia que al parecer era nueva en esa academia.

- Heartfilia-san escuche que tu padre tuvo un traslado de puesto de trabajo, por eso te has tenido que cambiar de academia- Decía el hombre mayor mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y ordenaba algunos papeles.

- ¡Sí! Mi padre fue reubicado aquí, por eso tuvimos que mudarnos, además esta es la única academia de este sector que aceptaría a una estudiante transferida en esta época del año, la cual estoy muy agradecida-Agradecía la chica rubia dándole una reverencia al director.

-No es nada, es un placer tenerla aquí, Lucy Heartilia-sama-.

Lucy Pov

Soy Lucy y es mi primer día en la academia Teuduo. Nuevo ambiente, nuevos compañeros, nueva academia…!Waaaa! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¿Cómo podre hacer amigos? ¿!Y si no me aceptan!? ¡Waaaa! ¡Lucy cálmate! Respira hondo…  
Además, fue duro dejar a Erza, Gray y Wendy en la Academia Fairy Tail…¿Cómo estarán? Estoy preocupada… y un poco asustada.

Final Pov Lucy

-No estés nerviosa- Le animo el director dirigiéndose con ella al salón de clases-Estoy seguro que estarán feliz de verte-.

-¿C-como e-esta t-tan s-seguro?- Exclamo entrecortada la chica rubia, cabe de decir que estaba más que nerviosa.

-Como veras, en realidad eres…la única estudiante femenina-. Okey, eso si no lo entendió…¿Qué?

_-¿Hum?¿Qué? ¡No puede ser posible_!-Etto…¿qué es lo que acaba de decir?- ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿La única estudiante femenina?

-Oh ¿No lo sabías?- Decía mientras giraba la manecilla de la puerta de la sala de clases- Esta academia era solo para chicos desde el año pasado- Abre la puerta-.

_-¿Qué? ¡Porque! ¡Yo no sabía eso! Además…! Esto no parecía un salón de clases!Eran unas bestias! Tirándose papeles unos con otros…peleándose, tirándose patadas…! Esto no puede ser!- _

Y en efecto, en esa academia solo era de chicos desde el año pasado, pero debido a que no tenían tantos alumnos decidieron cambiarlo a mixto, pero ninguna de las chicas de el área tenían intención entrar en esa academia, ya que tenia pésima reputación y…solo habían chicos brutos, peleadores y mal educados…o como ellas les decían…eran unos "Lobos".

La clase que le toco a Lucy, no era la excepción, todos estaban tirándose papeles, sillas volando por los aires juntos con las mesas, tirándose patadas y lastimándose unos a otros.

-¡Escuchen todos! Ella es Lucy-sama y es nuestra nueva estudiante- Anuncien el director, tomando atención de los chicos quienes habían dejado de lanzar mesas y dejar de pelear-.

-¡_Que haré!Esto no lo sabía_!- pensaba Lucy en estado de shock ¿Por qué le pasaba ese tipo de cosas?

-¡Es la única estudiante femenina! Tratarla bien ¿Escucharon?- Y dicho esto el director salió disparado como una bala, dejando a la chica mas asustada que nunca.

_-¿Se fue? ¡Como se atreve a dejarme sola!_-E-Eh G-gusto en conocerlos- la pobre no podía de hablar…

Varias miradas cayeron sobre ella, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba ¡Solo quería que la tierra la tragara!

Pero…

-¡Es una chica!- Okey, eso le asusto de nuevo.

Los chicos tiraron mesas para arriba mientras sus ojos se transformaban en unos corazones llenos de pasión.

-¡Eh!- fue la reacción de la chica cuando uno de los chicos se acercaba a ella con una mirada…para nada agradable.

-¡Ella es mía!- Otro intento tocarles las partes traseras.

La chica solo corría en la sala dando círculos con lágrimas de desesperación, mientras que las bestias estaban atrás de ella corriendo.

_-¿Qué clase de academia es esta_?- Se dijo mientras quedaba acorralada por los chicos.

Y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, sintió que alguien la jalaba, no podía ver ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados por el pánico, pero estaba segura…que alguien la había salvado. Ante eso, los chicos se golpearon con la pared ya que no habían visto al sujeto quien se había llevado a su presa ¿Era tan rápido?

-Dejen de actuar como lobos calentorros- Dijo el chico quien tenía a Lucy en sus brazos, claro está tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Este es…- Pensaba la chica mirando detenidamente el rostro de su aquel salvador…¿No podía ser el…verdad?

-¿! Que dices Dragneel!?- Murmuraron enfadados.

_-¡No puede ser!- _

El chico moreno con delicadeza bajo a la chica rubia, pero esta no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡No pretendas ser impresionante! ¡Eso es trampa!- Dijo otro de ellos.

Pero, el chico pelirosa lanzo una mirada que a todos dejaron en silencio, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-L-lo sentimos, olvida lo que dijimos- Dijeron al unisonó con unas gotas en sus cabezas.

_-¿Dragneel? Eres…tu?-_

-¿Natsu?- Le dijo al chico quien le daba la espalda, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero este solo se quedo en silencio.

El chico pelirosa no dijo nada y salió bruscamente del salón, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Ah…- Fue el único comentario de Lucy al ver eso- ¡E-Espera!- Dicho esto, salió del salón.

- Oh ¡Ella conoce a Dragneel!-.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En el pasillo….

-¡Espera Natsu!- ¡Estoy segura que es el! Solía vivir en mi antiguo vecindario, era travieso, alegre y algunas veces muy testarudo, pero siempre estaba ahí para mi, el fue…mi primer amor- Pensaba con gran nostalgia pero le duro poco ya que el chico había parado en seco, pero claro, dándole la espalda.

-¡Gracias por salvarme! No sabía que estabas en esta escuela…!Han pasado muchos años desde que te vi!- suspiro- Estaba muy preocupada de ser la única chica en esta escuela, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor sabiendo que estas tu ya q-

-Cállate- Exclamo dándose vuelta con una cara seria, claro, ese comentario sorprendió a Lucy.

_-¿Eh?- _Pensó con una mano en la nuca y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Te ayude antes por el hecho de que nos conocemos, pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas, no quiero hablar NUNCA más contigo y vete de la academia no eres nada más que un estorbo- En eso se fue sin decir nada dejando a una Lucy realmente impactada.

-¡QUE RAYOS!- se decía la rubia mientras se dejaba caer.

_-No llores Lucy yo te protegeré- _

-¿¡Que paso con el amable Natsu!?-

La chica estaba confusa, ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿No se acuerda de ella? En eso, se dirigía a su sala de clases, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Me dijo que dejara la academia, pero no tengo otra opción, ya page las clases…no puedo decirle esto a mi padre…

-¡Hola! ¿Conoces a Natsu?- se le acerco un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

La chica al escuchar su nombre solo sonrojo y dio un grito ligero, ganándose una risita del otro chico.

-No estés nerviosa, los otros le tienen miedo a Natsu por eso no te harán nada- Le animo el chico.

-¿_M-Miedo?_-

-Aunque tenga cara bonita es el luchador más fuerte de la academia, es mas nunca lo han derrotado, los estudiantes de grados mayores se intimidan por el-

-¿¡EL LUCHADOR MAS FUERTE!?- Grito la chica sorprendiendo al chico de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-

-Admito que cuando estábamos pequeños le gustaba pelear…pero a llegar a hacer el luchador mas fuerte de la academia…no puedo creerlo…

-Oye Lucy-chan, ten cuidado cuando entres al salón de clases y salgas- Comento el chico asustado a Lucy quien no dejaba de temblar.

-Si no estás atenta cuando estés sola intentarían atacarte, es una academia sin reglas cualquier cosa podría pasar y claro, nadie le hace caso a los profesores-

-¡Sin reglas! Esto no puede ser…

-Oh, no me he presentado, soy Daisuke- Se presento el chico.

Natsu Dragneel estaba entrando a la sala de clases cuando vio a la chica rubia hablando con el chico, cosa que le molesto un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo paso de largo para sentarse en su banco, cosa que no pudo ya que otro chico intento golpearlo pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Oh es Darien, ese es el estudiante superior que desafío a Natsu, por supuesto que fue derrotado- Murmuro Daisuke dejando a una Lucy asombrada.

-¿Has vuelto por otra derrota?- Dijo Natsu provocando al otro chico castaño.

Los chicos de las clases solo le echaban leña al fuego, diciendo un "Uhhh" o un "Ohhh"

-¡Derrótalo!- Decía uno.

-¡Vamos!- Decía otro.

Lucy solo miraba toda la actuación con una gran preocupación…

-¡Detén esto! No es seguro!- Dijo Lucy aferrándose a la camisa de Daisuke.

-Está bien, este tipo de cosas es normal- y ese comentario asusto más a Lucy ¿Cómo que era normal?

_-¿Por qué no le ponen fin a esto?¿Porque? ¡No entiendo!- _Y es que, ¿como no lo estaría?

El chico pelirosa con una sola patada mando a volar al castaño dejando a Lucy más impactada que antes.

-Párate- Ordenaba Natsu a Darien que estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

Este no es…!Natsu!

-¡No!- Exclamo Lucy corriendo hacia Natsu, abrazándolo por la espalda, y por la velocidad que iba no pudieron evitar "volar" lejos de donde estaban.

-¿! Que!? ¿! Acaso estás loca!? ¡Déjame solo!- Murmuraba Natsu enojado y algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica, quien, aun lo tenia abrazado.

-¡No! ¡Vas a pelear de nuevo!- Decía Lucy sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Detente! ¡El esta lastimado!No deberías Luchar más!-

El chico solo la miraba confuso, su enfado ya se había esfumado.

-¡Natsu tu solías ser bueno!- Exclamo aferrándose al pecho del chico sonrojándolo aun mas-¡Recuerdas cuando besaste a un perrito porque estaba llorando!- Okey, ahora el chico no estaba más que sonrojado por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, claro, que a los demás les sorprendió el comentario de la chica.

-¡Esta bien! Está bien, solo cállate-_Me estas dejando en vergüenza_-.

Pero por más que le digiera la chica lloraba más fuerte y lo abrazaba mas fuerte…no podía negarlo, se sentía muy bien.

-Lucy-chan…en verdad a parado al imparable Natsu…-

El chico con quien estaba lastimado solo sonrió mientras se paraba.

-Ya veo…Ella es la chica de Dragneel…- Ese comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara y agarrara el brazo de ella, separándola de él.

-¿! Estas bromeando!? ¡Ella no es mi chica!No tengo al gusto! Ella solo es una amiga de la infancia y es molesto que me siga a todas partes- eso, fue un golpe muy duro para Lucy- ¡No soporto su presencia!- Dicho esto salió del salón dejando a una Lucy muy decaída.

-A-Anímate Lucy-Chan-

*O*O*O*O*

-_El es realmente diferente, quizás debería dejar la escuela…los chicos de aquí son muy brutos, se pelean entre ellos y el peor de todos es…Natsu_- Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por el pasillo-¿Hu?¿Donde está la entrada principal? Es difícil perderse en una academia muy grande- Pero no se dio cuenta…Que uno chico estaba detrás de ella…

-¿Tu eres la chica de Dragneel verdad?- Decía una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Es Darien quien...fue derrotado por Natsu?-se dio vuelta- ¡No! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí…si me quedo sola de seguro me lastimara- en eso no pudo correr ya que el chico le tomo un brazo y la acorralo contra la pared, en eso, le empezó a tocar…uno de sus pechos.

-Nunca había visto a alguien capaz de detener a Dragneel…me pregunto que hará si juego contigo- Decía con una voz realmente malévola-

- ¡Alguien por favor Ay-

-Nadie está aquí a estas horas- Decía mientras besaba a Lucy.

La chica solo estaba realmente asustada…¿Qué haría? Pero recordó algo que le dijo Erza: "Si alguien quiere propasarse contigo solo pégale en sus "cosas".!Bingo! ¡Eso haría!

Se preparo para realizar su movimiento y…

-¡Arrh! ¡M-maldita- Exclamo Darien mientras se tiraba al suelo gritando de dolor.

Lucy aprovechando eso solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero…!No encontraba la puerta!

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? ¿Nadie me va a ayudar? ¡Tengo mucho Mie-

-¡Con que aquí estaba pe-

El chico no pudo continuar ya que un chico le había mandado un puñetazo contra su cara…era…

-_Natsu…_-

-¡Dragneel!- Dijo Darien limpiándose los rastros de sangre de su nariz.

-Oh, lo siento no te vi- Exclamo con una voz bastante tranquila pero…sus ojos no reflejaban eso, no, sus ojos reflejaban bastante ira…

Y con eso, comenzó una nueva batalla contra Darien, pero no era igual que antes, en ese momento su mirada no reflejaba compasión alguna.

-_Hum, como siempre, un debilucho-_ Se dijo mirando al otro chico inconsciente.

-Est-

-¡T-Tenía mucho miedo!- Dijo Lucy abrazando al chico con lagrimas en los ojos.

-…- _Porque me siento así_…-

Natsu no sabía porque se sentía así, comúnmente era tranquilo y le gustaba pelear, pero desde que llego esa rubia…se sentía intranquilo y querer proteger algo…¿Pero qué?

-Te dije que dejaras la escuela- comento levemente sonrojado-Tengo muchos enemigos aquí, ya es malo que seas la única chica aquí pero…es peor si ellos piensan que eres algo mío-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?- La chica solo se separo de el viéndolo confundida ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡Entonces!...

-Así que- Natsu voleo el rostro sonrojado- Esa es la razón por la que estaba frio contigo- Esa era…la razón.

La chica solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, eso quería decir que…!No se había olvidado de ella!

-Ya no vengas a la escuela…

Lucy no temas, yo te protegeré….

-¡No! ¡No me iré!- Si que era testaruda pensaba el chico.

-¿!Que!? ¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije!- Dijo furioso, acaso…¿No entendía?

-¡No voy a causarte problemas! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!- Comentaba firme la chica.

_Que es este sentimiento…_

-¡No es fácil que una chica sobreviva aquí!-

-¡Entonces intentare verme como un chico…!- _No quiero irme_- E incluso intentare ser como uno-.

-¡CHICA IDIOTA!-

-¡Idiota tu!-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-

- ¡Seré el mejor chico del mundo!-

El chico, quien estaba molesto por la actitud de la chica, de un acto rápido le rompió la polera que polera que tenía puesta dejándole ver el sujetador de la chica rubia. Lucy, solo se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió más cuando el chico la agarro de las muñecas.

-N-natsu detente- _Esto es vergonzoso_- ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Si eres chico no te molestaría que te vieran desnuda ¿o sí?- Le dijo sonrojado, ante eso la chica se dejo caer, con ambas manos se cubrió sus pechos que estaban con sujetador.

-Es imposible para ella-Deja de venir aquí- ante eso, se dio vuelta.

_Se va…Natsu se va…_

-¡Sere un chico!- Grito la chica sorprendiendo al chico pelirosa quien se dio vuelta y se sonrojo al extremo, la chica…! Estaba solo en ropa interior!

Y en efecto, se había sacado la falda…

_¡P-Pero Que…!_

-¡Que haces! ¡Tapate!- Exclamo tapándose los ojos.

- Si estoy así…!No me dirás que deje la academia!- Eso sorprendió al chico- ¡Esto no es la gran cosa!- la verdad es que…estoy muy avergonzada…pero…no me creerá a menos que haga algo dramático…!Esto no es nada! No es nada…

Natsu estaba atónito…¿en verdad…ella no quería irse?

-Así que…por favor…no me pidas q-

_¿Eh?_

-¡Ashu! ¡Tengo frio!- Empezó a temblar en forma chibi en un rincón, mientras que Natsu la veía un una gota al estilo anime.

-Todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano- temblaba- De seguro piensa q-

Pero lo que hizo el chico…no se lo esperaba.

-De verdad que eres…fastidiosa- _Pero sigues siento la misma que antes…_-

Natsu se saco su chaleco para que tapase a la chica, lo cual sonrojo a Lucy y de paso a el mismo.

-Te lo advierto otra vez, no puedes pelear por tu cuenta- la abraza por la espalda- Por eso…supongo que acabaras llamándome cuando me necesites-

-Natsu…-

-Tse eres una testaruda- Le dijo con una sonrisa complaciente…

-_Me ha sonreído… esa sonrisa…me la solía regalar antes…_- Pensaba mientras el chico le ayudaba a levantarse.

_-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Siento como que…necesito protegerla_-

Y así… El príncipe comenzó una lucha contra miles de lobos para proteger…a su princesa…

* * *

Chan Chan~ o-o okno xD! Ven?n-n no tienen casi las mismas personalidades u.u..es que! lo quise hacer asi jajaj :D pero bueno que les parecio?:3


	2. Segunda Ronda

Bien~ el segundo cap!:3 espero que le agrade n.n y gracias a los a todos los comentarios :3! Les agradezco mucho n.n , emm como les dije esta historia la saque de un manga muy lindo :3 y solo cambie algunas cosas y claro…los personajes ^^, para los que lo leyeron ps…cambie algunas cosas ya que eran un tanto "raras" jaja xD bueno eso es… ¡Ah! Solo algunos de los personajes de Fairy tail aparecerán, claro, aparte de Natsu y Lucy ( Los cuales son los protagonistas xD!) y pues…los otros personajes se podrían decir que están en la otra academia donde Lucy estaba antes n.n ¡Bueno!

A leer~ :3

* * *

Capitulo 2: Segunda ronda

Ya era otro día en la academia Teuduo se veían chicos caminando…!No! Caminando no…estaban persiguiendo…¿A una chica? ¡Sip! A una chica…

-¡Se fue por ahí! ¡Atrápenla!- Decía un grupo de chicos salvajes corriendo hacia la chica rubia.

-¡Hay que atraparla!- Decía otro grupo.

-¡_Hola! Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que fui transferida a esta academia, pero cuando llegue me habían dicho que era solo…!Para chicos!_- La chica corría con lagrimas y con una cara de chibi muy chistosa- _Cada día en la escuela me persiguen..!Ya se me hizo costumbre! Pero…es un ejercicio para mis piernas ¿No?-_

-¡No te resistas!- Dijo uno de los chicos, quienes estaban corriendo.

-_Y-ya me estoy cansando…!Lucy! no te detengas-_ se decía en su mente. La chica siguió corriendo pero esta vez cerró sus ojos con fuerza y…un momento, sintió que unos brazos fuertes y protectores la rodeaban, luego escucho como los chicos decían un "Arrgh".

-¡Maldito Dragneel! ¡Siempre interponiéndote!- se quejaba uno de los chicos.

Y ¡Claro! Todos los chicos que perseguían a Lucy ahora se encontraban en el suelo, ya que, Natsu con una sola patada los mando a todos…al suelo.

-Tsk ¿Es que acaso nunca se aburren de esto?- El chico saco sus brazos de la chica para mirar a los otros lobos molestos.

- ¡Natsu!- la chica estaba feliz, demasiado, siempre la salvaba de todo el peligro.

- _Natsu es un amigo mío de la infancia, recientemente nos encontramos en esta escuela, al principio estuvo frio conmigo jeje…pero ya me dijo la razón_- Pensaba la chica con una sonrisa mirando al chico pelirosa.

- Lucy te dije que me esperaras a que llegue, no puedes deambular sola por la escuela, recuerda que eres la única chica aquí ¿Sabes? ¡Ten cuidado!- Le regañaba el chico, es que…¿Era cabeza de chorlito?

-¡Gomen! Me has salvado nuevamente, es que tenia hambre…! ¡Tenía! que ir a la cafetería!- Le explico la chica juntando las manos.

-_Esta chica…me trae muchos problemas aunque…no puedo negar que esto se ha puesto más interesante y…me gusta tenerla a mi lado…¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es Lucy! Aunque…se ha vuelto muy Linda…!Waaa cállate!-_ el chico puso una cara muy graciosa al estar discutiendo solo en su mente, la chica al ver la mueca del chico solo se limito a sonreír y logrando sonrojar a Natsu.

La chica miraba para todos lados, los chicos al parecer se habían marchado, en eso siente que Natsu le jala un brazo ¿Quería que lo siguiera? Pues seguramente…

-Ven conmigo, la cafetería cierra en unas horas debemos apurarnos- y el chico le tomo la mano a Lucy, claro…los dos se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿N-Natsu?- _Estoy nerviosa… !Lucy que te pasa!_-

- Tengo tiempo libre así que…te acompañare y te cuidare- se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Lucy, la chica solo lo quedo mirando sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

- _La mayoría de las personas creen que es despiadado porque es el mejor luchador de la escuela, pero la verdad es que es una buena persona- Sonreía- Gracias Natsu…me siento protegida a tu lado_-

Los chicos llegaron al salón pero, los chicos al ver que llegaron los dos juntos solo se limitaron a gruñir.

-¡Lucy-Chan!- Un grupo de chicos se querían abalanzarse sobre ella pero, Natsu les dirigió una mirada un tanto…¿Asesina?

- Etto.. Solo quería preguntarte- El chico al ver la mirada de Natsu sintió mucho miedo ¿Qué le pasaba?

- S-Si eso- Decía el otro.

Lucy solo miraba a los chicos con una gota en la cabeza, el chico de cabellos plateados se acerco a saludarla él era…

-¡Daisuke-Kun!- saludo la chica con una sonrisa, cosa que no agrado a cierto pelirosa.

-El mismo, etto…¿ya te enteraste?- Pregunto preocupado.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué?- Respondió con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza.

Daisuke le entrego un informe del colegio, ya chica le encantaba leer a lo que lo recibió gustosa, empezó a leer y ya no le agradaba mucho lo que contenía escrito…

Es que el papel decía…

"¿Es verdad que el mejor atleta tendrá el derecho de besar a Lucy? ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Solo debes competir mañana en la gran competencia"

Natsu y Lucy quedaron congelados…se miraron y luego Lucy volvió a mirar el papel incrédula, pero espera…! ¡El papel decía más cosas!

"El estudiante que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos en la competencia tendrá el maravilloso y valioso premio ¡Podrá besar a Lucy Heartfilia de la clase B1! Disfruten los labios provocativos de una chica real"

-¡Pero qué rayos es esto!- Estaba perdida…! Como solucionaría esto!

Lucy siente que le arrebatan el papel, y era Natsu quien estrujo el papel con bastante molestia se podía ver, los demás al ver eso se sintieron bastante asustados, cabe de decir que Lucy también lo estaba.

-¡Este tipo!- Aprieta mas la hoja- ¡Debió ocurrirle esta idea!- Dijo el chico rompiendo finalmente en papel y pisándolo con molestia.

-¿N-Natsu?- Pregunto preocupada Lucy al ver que el chico salía del salón demasiado apurado, la chica no hizo más que seguirle.

-¡Y-Ya vuelvo Daisuke!- Dicho esto la chica salió del salón al igual que Natsu, los demás solo quedaron con un signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza.

-O-Ok- Dijo Daisuke con una gota en la cabeza.

*O*- Oficina del consejo Estudiantil- *O*

- ¡Max! ¿Fue tu idea no es así?- Pregunto un alterado Natsu, el otro chico era castaño y estaba escribiendo en su computadora.

-Es correcto- Le respondió con una sonrisa para luego imprimir otra hoja, con la misma información de la gran competencia- Tanto tiempo Natsu- se levanta de su asiento.

Natsu le lanzo una patada a lo que él con su libreta evito el gran golpe, Lucy solo miraba esa escena con una gota en su cabeza.

-Siempre tan energético como siempre- Le dijo Max acomodándose su pelo. **(N/A Max el de Fairy Tail, no otro max e.e)**

- Y tú con tus idiotas competencias- Le respondió de mal humor sentándose en una silla.

_-¿Acaso es amigo de Natsu?_- Se preguntaba Lucy, al igual que Natsu sentándose en una silla sin antes que Max le dedicara una mirada.

-¡Ah! Hola- la toma de las manos- Tu debes ser Lucy, eres amiga de Natsu ¿Verdad?-Se sienta al lado de ella- Yo soy Max de segundo año, asistía en la preparatoria con Natsu-.

-Y-Ya veo- Lucy solo le sonreía con una gota en la cabeza, no era tan malo… ¿o sí?

- ¿Quieres un poco de café?- Le ofreció Max a la chica mientras se levantaba para buscar una taza, la chica solo movió la cabeza en señal de un "Si".

Natsu solo estaba molesto con aquel chico, bueno era su amigo…pero a veces era muy no se…¿Tonto? Primero lo de la competencia y luego le coquetea de Lucy…Espera porque…¿Le molestaba?, El chico solo movió la cabeza molesto y confundido…¿Qué le pasaba? Ya hace días no podía soportar que otro chico coqueteara a Lucy…

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- le pregunto inconscientemente Lucy, quien recibió la taza de café de Max.

-E-Eh…Nada- _debo de dejar de ser tan obvio…además solo me molesta porque la protejo porque es mi amiga ¿No? Solo es eso_- el chico trataba de asegurarse que era solo por eso, pero su rostro cambio otra vez cuando Lucy sonreía junto a Max- ¡_Natsu! Contrólate…solo es tu amiga…_- Natsu solo miraba distraído para todos lados, debía distraerse.

- A propósito, es cierto que ¿Eres su chica?- Natsu y Lucy abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y claro sus rostros tuvieron de inmediato un color rojo, Lucy quien estaba tomando café, escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y Natsu se levanto de golpe.

-¡No!- Lucy miro al pelirosa, un poco dolida por su actitud- ¡Cállate y cancela este evento!- Grito el chico levemente sonrojado.

Lucy solo lo miraba sorprendida, pero a la vez extraña por lo que dijo Natsu…Bien, no son novios pero…no era para que reaccionara así ¿Verdad?

-_No sé porque…pero me siento extraña…me siento un poco dolid_a- Lucy miraba con cierta tristeza al chico, pero luego el chico sintió la mirada y se le devolvió, no obstante la chica volteo el rostro, ganándose una mirada confusa del chico pelirosa.

- Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo- Sonrió de lado, sentándose en su computadora- Ya convencí a los profesores de esto Jeje-

-¡¿Qué?!-

- Siempre ha sido un problema que la mayoría de los estudiantes se salten este evento- se acomoda los lentes- Por eso este año vamos a aprovechar teniendo a Lucy-san- Lucy solo lo miraba sonrojada, acaso…¿Todo estaba perdido?

- Miren como todos están ansiosos por participar- el chico sonrió malvadamente, como alguien villano de alguna película u serie.

-¡No te rías!- Y Natsu ya tenía una vena en la frente, es que, ¿Este tipo está loco?

-¡Ni siquiera me lo consultaste!- La rubia enfadada con lagrimas en los ojos.

- De todos modos ahora es imposible cancelar este evento- les giña el ojo- los chicos se pondrían tan molestos que destruirían toda la escuela- _esto va a ser divertido…Natsu_-

-¡Maldito!-

-Bueno, si quieres protegerla, entonces debes participar y ganar por tu cuenta, así ganar el premio, que es un beso de la hermosa Lucy- Natsu al escuchar que…besaría a Lucy su rostro tomo color otra vez, solo hizo mirar para otro lado- O si no…no sabes lo que pasara- El chico tomo el libro y dejo a los dos… quienes estaban sonrojados.

Ambos se miraron, se sintieron nerviosos y…miraron para otro lado.

*O*- Pasillo del Instituto- *O*

-¡Tsk! ¡Ese maldito Max!- Dijo Natsu mientras pateaba en el suelo- Iba saltarme este evento pero creo que ya no puedo hacerlo- _Si no lo hago…_-

- _¿Qué voy a hacer…? Ni siquiera he dado mi primero beso…quería tener mi primer beso con la persona que me gustara…_- Lucy pensaba de forma preocupada viendo el rostro de Natsu, cosa que noto.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?-

La chica rubia solo dio un grito ahogado, sonrojándose levemente al ver que Natsu la miraba bastante curioso.

-¡No es nada!- Contesto moviendo sus dos manos en forma bastante rápida- _¿En qué estoy pensando?_-

Natsu solo la miro extrañado, pero luego sonrió al ver que la chica hacia caras bastante raras y graciosas…si estaba en lo correcto, no había cambiado en nada y eso le agradaba de cierto modo. El chico moreno acaricio la cabeza de su amiga rubia revolviendo los cabellos de la chica para luego sonreír.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dijo para que se calmara y asi sacando su mano de la cabeza de ella- Derrotare a todos y obtendré el titulo del mejor deportista- le sonrió para luego sonrojar a Lucy.

- _Que curioso…cuando Natsu dice "no te preocupes"… la verdad dejo de preocuparme_-Lucy solo pensaba mientas miraba el chico con una cara sorprendida y a la vez de felicidad- ¡También daré todo de mi! ¡Obtendré el titulo de la mejor deportista por mi misma!-

Natsu cabe de decir que estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia Lucy, bueno…era Lucy ¿no?

-¿Cuánto puntaje tuviste en Educación Física?- y esa pregunta congelo a Lucy, claro que lo noto él.

-¡5! De…10- Dijo Lucy posando su mano atrás de su cabeza en forma de arrepentida por haberlo dicho, ganándose un suspiro de Natsu.

-¡_Bien! solo espero que…nos vaya bien_-

* * *

!Wooo! *-* Hola xD tanto tiempo sin actualizar o3o! xD es que e estado muy floja u.u~ pero waa ya lo subi!:3 bueno en el proximo cap sera la gran competencia!*-* espero que les guste :3 y...quisas mañana actualizo si desean!:D

emm a los que siguen "La Partida de Lucy" gomen voy en la mitad del cap D: pero dare todo por terminarlo . n.n

Bye~ los quiero mucho n.n


	3. Tercera Ronda

Yosh! Aquí esta en tercer cap chan chan~ n.n solo espero que les agrade e.é

cosas muy importantes:  
-mi fic "La partida de Lucy" creo que estará un poco parado, terminare este y luego lo seguire :3!

- Gracias por sus comentarios!*-* me hacen muy feliz n.n

Otra cosa:

¿Quién le tiene miedo a los lobos? Pertenece a la Mangaka Go Ikayamada n.n yo pongo lo más parecido a ese manga ;3 pero con Lucy y Natsu ^^ y cambio algunas cosas que quise ponerlas xD

Bien! Eso era xD… A leer~~ n.n

* * *

Capitulo 3: Tercera Ronda

*O*- En el patio del Instituto-*O* "Día de la Competencia"

-¡Al fin el gran día a llegado! ¡La competencia acalorada por el permiso de besar a Lucy Heartfilia va a comenzar!-Anunciaba Max con un micrófono en mano- ¡¿Todos ustedes quieren besar a una real chica de secundaria?!- Gritaba con emoción levantando las manos.

-¡Siiiii!- y que de decir con los chicos del Instituto, gritaban más que el mismo Max.

-Grr eres hombre muerto Max- Natsu molesto pensaba en la forma de vengarse de Max, pero se molestaba un mas en la forma en que miraban a Lucy los demás chicos.

¿Y cómo no la mirarían? La chica estaba con una polera escolar del instituto, blanca con el cuello rojo, llevaba dos coletas bajas hasta sus mejillas y por último, unos shorts negros, que dejaban resaltar sus partes traseras. Claro que los demás chicos llevaban lo mismo que la chica a diferencia que ellos usaban pantalones negros y una cinta blanca en su cabeza.

-¡¿Quieren meterle la lengua en la boca?! ¡¿Quieren lamer y besar esos exquisitos labios?!- Max buscaba la forma de animar a los chicos, y si que lo estaba logrando.

-¡Sii!-

-_¡Waa! ¡Papa ayúdame!_- se decía Lucy para sus adentros tapándose ambos oídos en una forma bastante dramática.

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!-

-¡Yei!- y sin más, empezó la competencia.

-_¡Quiero ser la mejor deportista!_-

*O* *O* *O* *O*

-_Pero…siempre soy la perdedora_- Lucy estaba en un rincón con su cara chibi- _¡Estoy acabada_!- se decía llorando, pero en que estaba pensando…

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡Llegaron a la meta! ¡Dragneel gana otra vez!- Anunciaba Max con una sonrisa de lado, picando a los demás competidores- ¡En estos momentos el tiene el puntaje más alto! Es imposible que se esfuerce tanto…¿Sera por algo en especial?-

-¿Algo en…especial?- Lucy escucho lo que había dicho max…pero no lo entendió del todo, solo se limito a mirar a Natsu de lejos con un leve sonrojo.

_-¡Cállate Max!- _Pensaba Natsu secándose el sudor de la cara con la manga de su polera.

-¡Buen trabajo Natsu!- corría la chica hacia el moreno- Toma una toalla- Lucy le entrego la toalla a Natsu lo cual acepto con gusto, pero, lo que le sorprendió fue la sonrisa que le dedico Lucy a él, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco, trato de disimularlo con la toalla, lo cual funcionó perfectamente.

-Gracias-

_-¿Acaso soy terrible por sentirme bien por dentro…siendo que él se está esforzando por mi?-_ Lucy se sonrojo, mirando el suelo- _Ahora las cosas son diferentes de cuando éramos pequeños pero...aun así estoy emocionada_-

-¿Estás bien?- La voz del pelirosa fue la razón de que Lucy saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No ocurre nada-

-Aunque digas eso…me preocupas- se decía Natsu quien, estaba preocupado por ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Buen trabajo Natsu!- Grito alguien a los lejos, para luego acercarse a ellos.

- Max- Dijo molesto el chico, bueno como no iba a estarlo? Para empezar el fue el de la idea.

-¡Felicidades!- el castaño le daba palmazos en la espalda- ¡Sigue así! Parece que Lucy-san va a ser tuya- y es evidente que el sonrojo de los dos no podía faltar.

-_Es cierto…si Natsu gana…tendré que besarlo ¿no?_- los latidos se hacían cada ves mas rápido cuando vio el rostro de su ¿Amigo?

-Idiota- dijo Natsu cortante, sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos y claro….que abriera sus ojos de sorpresa- No voy a besarla- Max no se lo creía…y que de decir de Lucy, quien estaba muy sorprendida…y desilusionada, pero lo mas que le dolió fue…- Solo debes besar a la persona que te gusta-

La chica estaba destruida…pero…¿Por qué? Se supone que solo son amigos pero…

-Por eso no te preocupes Lucy- le dijo el chico moreno a su amiga, pero esta tenía la cabeza baja.

-Ah…claro…gracias- _¿Por qué me duelen sus palabras? Solo somos…amigos, pero…porque me siento tan…destrozada_- la chica llevo su mano a su pecho, le dolía…y mucho- Me iré ahora…tengo cosas que hacer- la rubia le dio la espalda a Natsu y sin mirarlo corrió hacia una dirección si rumbo, solo quería desaparecer.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- Pregunto Natsu en voz alta, con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza cosa que noto Max, quien estaba alado de él con el ceño fruncido, es que ese tipo no podía ser más idiota?

-Hay Natsu…¿Eres lento no?- Exclamo con un tono levemente enfadado, y luego se fue dejando mas intrigado que nunca al chico moreno, quien aun estaba con ese signo en la cabeza y una expresión que rezaba un "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

*O*-Con Lucy- *O*

Después de lo sucedido con su amigo, la chica rubia corría sin rumbo alguno, estaba con sus ojos que amenazaban con salir pequeñas lagrimas… pero su cara reflejaba desilusión y tristeza pero…¿Por qué? O mejor dicho…¿Por quién? Pues…por ¡Ese chico idiota!

-"_Solo debes besar a la persona que te gusta_"- y esa es la frace, que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, luego se detuvo en seco, no quería que la vieran en ese estado- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duelen sus palabras?- y no soporto mas y las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir…salieron- _Siento como si…me apuñalaran mi pecho_- se preguntaba Lucy, luego de seca sus lagrimas con su mano, pero lo que la saco de sus pensamientos fue el anunciador de la competencia…Max.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora se vendrá la última competencia!- Anuncio el chico con micrófono en mano.

-¿Max?- se dijo Lucy en voz alta, se venía la última competencia? ¡No puede ser!

-Les digo que Natsu está en el primer lugar- los demás chicos de la academia solo decían un "¿Otra vez Dragneel?" y claro, no lo decían con mucha felicidad que digamos- ¡Pero no se desesperen! ¡Aun puede ganar cualquiera!- y lo que dijo ultimo, Lucy y Natsu, a pesar de estar muy lejos de el otro, se sorprendieron de igual manera…si lo que decía Max era cierto…¿El esfuerzo de Natsu se fue…a la Mierda?

-¿Cómo que puede ganar cualquiera? ¡Max eres un Maldito!- Dijo Natsu en  
voz alta para que todos lo oyeran, pero lo que provoco fue que todos lo miraran con susto ya que, estaba con una cara que decía claramente "Los matare a todos"

-La competencia se llamara…"Tómalo y corre", y como dije, todos pueden participar, pueden obtener puntos de varias formas…!Consigan los calcetines de Lucy por 30 puntos! ¡40 por su polera deportiva!- y con cada apalabra que decía Max, mas sorprendida quedaba Lucy…Ya deben tener en mente que cara tendría la rubia en esos momentos- ¡80 puntos por su short deportivo!- Natsu, al escuchar eso no le quedo de otra que sonrojarse…y los demás estaban teniendo…pensamientos nada puros- ¡100 puntos por su sujetador y…200 puntos por sus bragas!- bien, Max se había pasado…

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos los chicos del instituto quienes estaban reunidos todos en un círculo, con un hilito de sangre cada uno.

-¡Preparados! ¡Listos…! ¡YA!- y esa fue la señal de la guerra, Lucy al escuchar a los chicos decir cosas muy impuras y ver como corrían en dirección a ella…corrió como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-¡Estoy perdida!- _Se decía la chica, giro la cabeza y…!Estaban aun siguiéndola!

_-¿En que estas pensando Max?- _Natsu aun seguía buscando a su amiga, pero ¿En donde carajos estaba? ¡Un momento! Vio a todos corren en una dirección…vio que estaban persiguiendo y…- ¡Lucy! ¡Ven por aquí!- gritaba el moreno haciéndole una señal para que la chica la viera, y en efecto, lo vio.

_- Natsu…-_ y en eso cambio de dirección hacia la de Natsu, quien estaba esperándola pero…lo que hico Lucy le sorprendió mas.

_-¿P-pero qué?-_ antes que se dará cuenta, Lucy había pasado como un rayo al lado de él, dejándolo congelado y sus ojos abiertos en par en par- ¿Oye Lucy? ¡Porque estas evitándome!- Decía con una gota en la cabeza, pero fue en vano la chica aun seguía corriendo.

*O*- 10 Minutos más tarde, aun en el patio del instituto- *O*

- ¿La has visto?- se preguntaban unos tres chicos, pero los otros dos hicieron un "no" con la cabeza.

-¡Mierda la perdimos!- decía otro llegando con los demás.

-¡No solo la besare! ¡Le arrancare todo lo que lleva puesto!-

-¡ Yo le hare xxx y xxx- (**N/A: comentarios no aptos para menores de edad…incluyéndome xD)**

Y Luego de esa extraña discusión los chicos decidieron separarse, pero se olvidaron de revisar la estatua del colegio…y hay estaba nuestra rubia escondida de esos peligrosos lobos.

-_Uf…conseguí esconderme, si me atrapan…!Kya!_- pensaba la chica poniendo una cara bastante dramática, en eso comenzó bajarse de esa estatua que estaba bastante alta- Me esconderé en alguna otra parte hasta…que decidan cancelar esta locura- y dio un salto para que este abajo, pero cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella se alarmo, pero..Se asusto más cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca y la llevaban por la fuerza detrás de unos arbustos- ¡No! ¡Déjame!- gritaba más y más con sus ojos cerrados esperando lo peor.

-¡Oye cálmate! Y quédate quieta, o ellos nos descubrirán- ¡Esa voz! La reconocía perfectamente, levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Natsu, y hacia quedaron viéndose los rostros por un buen rato.

-Natsu…- _¿Por qué cuando veo a Natsu siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte? Y mi rostro…lo siento muy caliente_-

-No te preocupes no te quitare nada y no te are nada, será suficiente si te cargo a la meta- Dijo Dragneel con un tono nervioso y su rostro levemente sonrojado al ver que la chica lo mirara con una cara bastante confundida- Así que…- el chico se arrodillo- sube a mi espalda-.

-¡No!- se separo del chico, sorprendiéndolo más- ¡No necesariamente tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Iré por mi propia cuenta!- le declaro en su cara, en cambio, Natsu estaba bastante sorprendido…¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?

-¡¿Por qué estas tan molesta?!- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y con un tono bastante alto, y molesto, pero la rubia ante escuchar eso se molesto un poco.

-¡No estoy molesta!- dijo Lucy bastante decidida y con su rostro levemente sonrojado, para luego voltear su rostro- ¡Me siento incomoda contigo!- no supo como dijo tal cosa, solo sintió su rostro arder y bastante apenada_-¡Pero que estoy diciendo!_-

El chico pelirosa solo estaba confundido mirando a la chica, sabía que ella era rara pero no tuvo que reaccionar de esa forma…en parte ¿Por qué se sentía incomoda con el? Digo…el no fue pervertido con ella no? Entonces…porque? Puede ser la presión que estaba pasando…si debe ser eso. Lucy estaba mirando en otra dirección ya que estaba muy apenada y se sentiría peor…si le viera el rostro.

-_¿L-Lucy?- _

Natsu trataba de decir alguna palabra, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, cuando se decidió en hablar…sintió unas cuerdas que lo apretaban en su cintura, y que su espalda ya no chocaba con el viento, sino chocaba con un tronco de árbol, miro con cara de un asesino en serie y a quien vio fue…

-¿N-Natsu?- preguntaba incrédula al ver que el chico fue arrastrado por unas cuerdas que ahora estaban en todo su cuerpo- ¡Max!- y apareció el castaño detrás del árbol.

-¡¿Max que haces?!- pregunto bastante molesto al chico que le había hecho tal cosa, pero este solo reía cosa que molesto mas a los presentes.

-Como pensé, eres el único que se dio cuenta que había otra forma de ganar- decía apretando mas la cuerda, Natsu, ante eso forcejeaba por salir- aunque eres un gran amigo..me duele traicionarte- el chico dejo de apretar la cuerda y se dirigió adelante donde ponía ver los rostros de ambos- Porque…!Acabo de tener una foto en bikini de ¡Mirajane! Gracias a este joven- y apunto a otro chico que…¿De dónde salió? No importa.

A Lucy le cayó una gota en su cabeza, en verdad…no le sorprendía mucho ya que es un chico, y…en su antigua academia siempre habían chicos que vendían y querían fotos de Mirajane-chan, pero en cambio a Natsu, le molestaba bastante que lo traicionara con esa cosa tan absurda.

-¡No permitan que te sobornen!- gritaba con el ceño fruncido, cabe de decir que estaba forcejeando la cuerda sin que esta diera gran cambio, pero el grito de Lucy lo sorprendió demasiado.

-¡Ah!- exclamo la rubia mientras sentía que la levantaban- ¡Oye tu suéltame!- el chico que soborno a Max, la llevaba en el hombro de él.

- Lo siento Dragneel- le comentaba el otro chico que estaba caminando en dirección a la meta- ¡Ahora ganare yo!- y los pasos se hacían cada vez mas rápidos.

-Te sacare cuando termine el festival- le dijo Max al moreno con una sonrisa muy inocente.

-¡Lucy!- gritaba y gritaba desde el árbol al ver que el chico ya estaba por llegar a la meta- ¡Maldición!- otra vez forcejeaba, pero al parecer la cuerda estaba más floja que antes.

*O*- Con Lucy- *O*

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba al muchacho mientras golpeaba en la espalda del chico pero parecía no importarle- ¡Ayúdame Natsu!- la chica ya no veía a su amigo y eso le asusto.

-¡Llego con 450 puntos!- decía un profesor ya que…Max no estaba hay.

-¡Yay!- dijo el chico que llevaba a Lucy.

-¡No!- decían otros viendo con fastidio al chico.

-¡El es el ganador de besar a Lucy!- decía el profesor picando a los otros.

El chico se dirijio a una mesa que estaba en el patio y empujo a Lucy para que quedara acostada hay, cosa que la asusto mucho, en eso el chico se acerco a sus labios y ella intentaba tener una distancia muy alejada de él, eso le molesto.

-¡No lo hagas!- y se dieron vuelta para ver que era- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Lucy!- el que había dicho eso era…

-¡Natsu!- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos y su mano derecha la tenia puesta en la boca el chico.

-¡Es rápido!- en eso el muchacho saco bruscamente la mano de la rubia de su boca- ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡No te muevas- se acervaba mas y mas a los labios de Lucy.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor déjame ir!- forcejaba a mas no poner pero…el chico era mas fuerte- ¡No! A mi…A mi…!Me gusta Natsu!- grito a los cuatro viendo dejando a todos, incluyo a Natsu anonados.

…

Nadie decía nada todos estaban en shock…

-_Natsu…_- se volteo para verlo y la observaba sonrojado, eso provoco que se sonrojara mas, no la ponía nerviosa aquella situación…lo que la ponía nerviosa era esa mirada que le dirigía Natsu a ella.

-¡No seas egoísta! ¡Tú eres mi premio!- la sujeto de los hombros, eso le hico despabilar a Natsu.

-¡Lucy!- decía Natsu cabreado- ¡Muévanse déjenme pasar!- e intentaba abrir un poco de espacio ya que…!Todo el instituto estaba en un circulo!

- ¡No!- el chico cada vez se acercaba mas a esos labios, y cerro sus ojos- _No quiero que esto pase…en especial…!En frente de Natsu!-_ ¡Detente!- pero no pudo decir más…cuando sintió algo de presión en sus labios y hay…todo estaba perdido…Pero algo le hizo abrir sus ojos y…lo vio.

-_Natsu…-_ y correspondió al beso rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirosa, los demás chico estaban sorprendido ante eso, luego de unos segundos más se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

Preguntaran…¿Qué paso con el otro chico? Fácil, Natsu le dio un puñetazo antes que alguien se diera cuenta, dejándolo inconsciente.

_-¿Natsu?-_ se preguntaba cuando ambos se miraban fijamente y…estaban demasiado cerca aun.

-¡Me mierda!- decían todos a la vez.

- ¡No se vale!- decía otro montos de chicos.

- ¡Es contra las reglas!-

-¡Eres un tramposo!

Y Bla bla bla…

-¡No me importa las reglas!- dijo Natsu tirando fuego por sus ojos –Literalmente- mientras abrazaba a Lucy posesivamente sorprendiéndola a ella y a los demás chicos quienes antes estaban gritando, y ahora estaban en total silencio- ¿A quién le importa si las rompo? ¡Tengo que proteger a la chica que me gusta!- en eso, abrazo mas fuerte a Lucy quien estaba con su cara roja como un tomate- ¡Si hay alguien que quiera decirme algo de un paso adelante!- los chicos se corrieron hacia atrás, no querían enfrentarse al chico en ese estado.

-_Natsu…_-pensaba Lucy mientras salian lagrimas de alegría y se separaba del chico para luego encontrarse con esos profundos ojos.

- Gomene Lucy…- poso su mano atrás de su nuca en señal de que estaba nervioso- Por decir cosas así de repente…¿Estas molesta- la chica solo cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente.

-Solo estoy sorprendida- decía sonrojada mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas- Es que…cuando dijiste que no podías besarme…pensé que no te gustaba y eso me dolió en cierto modo-

Natsu solo bajo su mirada, y su mirada se volvió oscura, no le gustaba para nada que ella llorara por su culpa…

-Lo siento- levanto su vista de golpe para mirarla fijamente- Yo no soy de esos que andan pendiente de las chicas…y mucho menos en eso de los sentimientos…pero finalmente entendí…que la que me gusta…eres tu- le decía nervioso y sonrojado, claro que la chica estaba igual o peor que el.

Lucy al escuchar eso de la boca de el…solo derramo otra vez sus lagrimas y eso alarmo al chico.

-¡H-Hey! ¡Por que estas llorando otra vez?- intentando calmarla pero esta sollozaba más fuerte.

-Es porque…Estoy feliz- murmuro tratando de no llorar, pero era inevitable.

Natsu se sonrojo ante eso, pero algo dentro de él se sintió feliz, se limito a solo mirarla.

-Idiota- y luego la abrazo, la chica solo le correspondió y siguió llorando en su pecho protector.

A pesar de la protesta y gritos de los demás chicos…Natsu y Lucy se hicieron oficialmente una pareja.

*O*-Luego con Max-*O*

-Vamos Natsu…sácame de aquí..Te quiero más que a Lucy-chan-

-No me importa-

Continuara…

* * *

_Bien aqui esta el cap n.n les gusto?:3 espero que si *-* bueno...e estado muy floja ultimamente u.u bueno tratare de terminar este muy rapido y luego seguir con "LA PARTIDA DE LUCY" que me dicen que lo suba ya :I y bueno...Para este fic quien le tiene miedo de los lobos...faltan solo 2 caps n.n_

Bye!*o*


End file.
